jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Vorschläge
|} Vorschläge __TOC__ Kanonlogos Mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass es möglicherweise noch praktisch wäre, Kanonlogos einzuführen, sprich, Logos, ähnlich den Äralogos, die man auch dort oben einfügen kann, die angeben, welchen Kanon ein Buch oder Spiel trägt. Das würde zwar etwas mit dem Infinities-Logo konkurrieren... Gruss --Darth Graval - Hand of Wrath 23:12, 9. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Bei Büchern und Spielen ist es immer der C-Kanon, Bei TV-Serien der T-Kanon, bei den Filmen (eingeschlossen sind Filmskripte, Bücher zu den Filmen etc.) und allem, was George Lucas über Star Wars geäusert hat der G-Kanon, bei Geschichten die den SW-Kanon nicht weiterführen, aber trotzdem Teil des Kanons sind ist es immer der S-Kanon. Diese Logos finde ich irrelevant, außer vielleicht bei den Sachen, die nicht zum Kanon gehören. Da währe dann so ein Logo wo draufsteht: "Dieser Artikel ist nicht kanonisch" sinnvol. Ansonsten finde ich es irrelevant. Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 10:30, 10. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Also ich halte das für eine super Idee. Diese ganzen Medien-Artikel haben sowieso nicht viele Ären drauf, da würde sowas wirklich noch ein schönes, informatives Extra sein. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 10:55, 10. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Das Logo, das du (B1-Kampfdroide) für nichtkanonisches vorschlägst, ist so sicher nicht machbar, weil zu langer Text. Zudem ist beispielsweise "The Force Unleashed - Sith Edition" ganz sicher nicht Kanon, obwohl es ein Spiel ist. Daher ist das Ganze nicht soo sinnlos. Gruss Darth Graval - ''Hand of Wrath 12:55, 10. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::Deshalb sag ich auch, bei spielen wie TFU-Sith edition kommt dann so ein Logo hin, dass es nichtkanonisch ist. Bei den restlichen Spielen zählt ABER DAS, WAS ICH VORHER GESAGT HABE. (PS: Sorry, hatte die Feststelltaste aktiv) Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 14:16, 10. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::Außerdem, was ist TFU-Sith Edition? Wenn du das ende meinst,wo man dann Vader nochmal angreift, dann lies dir mal das Kanon nochmal durch. Da steht ausdrücklich, dass Nicht alles aus Videospielen stimmt. Und durch das Buch wird dann auch entgültig gesagt, dass das andere Ende kanonisch ist (ist aber auchlogisch, da Vader und Leia dort sterben, in den Episode 4-6 aber noch leben). Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 14:20, 10. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Die Sith-Edition ist eine Azr Zusatz-Edition zu TFU. Außerdem ist das eine sehr gute Idee Re'turcye mhi Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 14:22, 10. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Mist. Ich konnte meinen Beitrag immer noch nicht verfassen >.< Ihr kommt mir stets zuvor. Anyway. Das Spiel ist "Infinities", da es von Starkiller handelt, der Vader getötet hat und neuer Schüler Palpatines wird. Gruss Darth Graval - ''Hand of Wrath 14:26, 10. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::Ob es jetzt wirklich zu den Infinities gehört, glaube ich nicht, aber es verfährt nach dem selben Prinzip, ein paar Teile was wäre wenn... Da aber das normale Spiel auch darin enthalten ist (zumidnest bei der PC-Version, die ja auch schon angekündigt wurde), ist es auch hier so, dass es teilweise Kanon und teilweise nicht Kanon ist. Generell muss man bei Spielen ja immer unterscheiden, ob beispielsweise die Geschichte kanonisch ist, ob es verschiedene Wege gibt, von denen nur einer Kanon ist usw, dann gibt es natürlich Spielmechanik, die nicht Teil des Kanons ist. Generell finde ich die Idee aber nicht schlecht, müsste alelrdings vllt noch etwas ausgearbeitet werden. Etwa sowas wie "Diese Quelle ist T(o.a.)-Kanon", "Diese Quelle enthält nicht-kanonische Elemente" oder sonstwie. Dann bräuchte man auch noch schöne Symbole dafür... '''Pandora Diskussion · Admin 17:29, 10. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Wie währe es so? Das muss noh ziemlich überarbeitet werden, aber so als Vorschlag? Außerdem Pandora, ich finde, dass "Diese Quelle enthällt nicht kanonische Elemente" nicht sehr gut klingt, da z.B. die Infinities bis auf die Namen der Charaktere kaum kanonische Elemente beinhalten. Das hört sich so an als hätten nur ein Paar Elemente zum non-kanon gehört, wie das dunkle Ende bei TFU. Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 15:21, 1. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Warum fügen wir nicht einfach eine Spalte zu den entsprechenden Infoboxen hinzu? Da braucht man doch kein extra Logo, schließlich ist das nur eine weitere Information zu dem Buch (etc.), wie ISBN oder Seitenanzahl. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 01:59, 4. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Gute Idee. Ein Logo ist für den Laien eh nicht verstänbdlich, Eine Zeile wie Kanonstatus=G mit verlinkung sagt aber alles, und wer nicht weiß, was das bedeutet, kann dem Link folgen. Das ganze kann dan in einfach jede Infobox. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 09:19, 4. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Finde ich eine prima Idee! LG 92.104.90.227 16:48, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) Benutzerseite als Signaturvorlagen Mir ist in letzer Zeit aufgefallen, dass immer wieder Benutzerseiten als Vorlagen für Signaturen verwendet werden. An sich bietet das ja Vorteile, denn es spart bei komplizierten Signaturen Quelltext, aber hat auch Nachteile: Erstens kann durch einen kleinen Fehler beim Ändern der Benutzerseite ein grober Fehler passieren, der alle signierten Seiten betrifft, und 2. muss die Software bei jeder Änderung der Benutzerseite jede signierte Seite bearbeiten, auch wenn die Signatur selbst nicht geändert wurde. Aufgrund der Fehleranfälligkeit und Serverbelastung bin ich daher der Meinung, dass nicht die Benutzerseite selst, sondern eine Unterseite, also z.B, Benuter: /Sig dafür verwendet werden sollte. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:44, 18. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Ich bin ja generell dagegen, Vorlagen als Signatur zu benutzen. Pandora Diskussion 12:02, 19. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Ich muss Ackbar zustimmen. Als ich gestern Lord Anakins Seite auf seinen Wunsch hin bearbeitete, entfernte ich versehentlich das noinclude. Sämtliche Diskussionsseiten waren beschädigt. Aber eigentlich nin ich auch dagegen, wichtige Bestandteile von Diskussionen so abhängig zu machen. Was passiert, wenn die auf einmal verboten werden? Dann geht alles den Bach runter. Wenn man Quelltext sparen will, soll man das mit subst tun. JunoDiskussion • Artikel 14:02, 19. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Bevor die evt. verboten, geändert werden, sollte T3 natürlich alle Siganturen substen/anpassen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:17, 19. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::Wer nicht damit umgehen kann, der sollte es halt lassen. 14:33, 19. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::Nur leider verwenden das auch Leute, die eben nicht damit umgehen können und zerstören so versehentlich Diskussionsseiten. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:26, 23. Jan. 2010 (CET) Nun will ich mich auch mal zu diesem Thema äußeren, schließlich habe ich ja auch meine Benutzerseite benutzt: Zum ersten kann man seinen Signatur-Quelltext ja auch unter "Einstellungen" ändern, damit wird der Fehlerquotient bei Bearbeitungen der Benutzerseite nur noch sehr gering sein und die Serverbelastung sollte auch zurückgehen. (Ich habs auch eben umgestellt) Ich kann Ackbar verstehen, wenn er sich über die möglichen Probleme beklagt, aber ich denke, man sollte es jedem Benutzer selber überlassen, wie er seine Signatur handhabt. Wenn ihm ein Fehler unterläuft, kann man ihn ja darauf hinweisen, wodurch der Schaden zumindest gemindert werden sollte. Und wer eine Unterseite anlegen will, sollte das tun. Eine generelle Regelung für die Signaturen halte ich persönlich für unnötig. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 19:03, 23. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Und dann passiert genau sowas ... Pandora Diskussion 19:08, 23. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Jep, da hab ich mich wohl voll ins Fettnäpfchen gesetzt. Muss meine Einschätzung wohl noch mal revidieren. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 19:15, 23. Jan. 2010 (CET) Alle Signaturvorlagen substitieren. Durch diesen Kram werden die Signaturen nachträglich verfälscht, sodass der Diskussionsinhalt nicht mehr der ist, der er zum Zeitpunkt des Schreibens war. So etwas hätte niemals anfangen sollen. —''Darth Maul'' // ''Peace is a lie'' 20:50, 23. Jan. 2010 (CET) Jedipedia:Vorschläge auf Diskussionsseiten erweitern / Anzahl der Tage Diese Diskussion zeigt, dass viel diskutiert, aber wenig gemacht wird. Das liegt daran, dass oft kein Konsens gefunden wird. Jedes Mal einen Konsens zu finden, ist unmöglich. Deshalb sollte öfter abgestimmt werden, weshalb Jedipedia:Vorschläge auf Diskussionsseiten erweitert werden sollte. D.h. Vorschläge können auch auf Diskussionsseiten besprochen werden, eben wie in der Vorlage Diskussion:Jahr, wenn dann kein Konsens gefunden wird, kann der Vorschlag nach einer bestimmten Anzahl an Tagen zur Abstimmung in Jedipedia:Vorschläge/Abstimmung aufgestellt werden. Jedipedia:Vorschläge/Abstimmung sollte deshalb jeder aktive Benutzer, der an Entscheidungen mitwirken will, in seine Favoriten setzen oder auf der eigenen Benutzerseite verlinken, oder in die Beobachtungsliste eintragen. Die Anzahl der Tage sollten wir außerdem von 7 Tage auf 3 Tage reduzieren (sowohl für die Vorschläge als auch für die Abstimmung), um den Prozess dynamischer zu gestalten. Gruß, Premia Admin/Diskussion 15:12, 2. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Das halte ich beide für keine Gute Idee. Ich habe JP:V und JP:VA auf meiner Beobachtungsliste, und merke daher, wass da passiert, selbiges kann auch jeder andere Benutzer tun. Aber ich kann nicht jede Diskussionsseite mitverfolgen, und ebenso kann es passieren, dass man mal 3 Tage nicht da ist und so ein Vorschlag nicht rechtzeitig bemerkt wird. Wenn wie bei der Jahresvorlage ein Vorschlag kommt, kann man doch auch hier ebendiesen Vorschlag aufgreifen und darüber diskutieren. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:18, 2. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Ich halte das, solange es kein Diskussionsportal gibt, für keine gute Idee. Es ist nämlich nunmal Fakt, dass die meisten Diskussionen überhaupt keine Beachtung finden und bestimmte Fragen einfach hinunter fallen. Stattdessen mangelt es nur an der Initiative, erneut zu diskutieren und Punkte auszuräumen. Sollte es Probleme geben, dass Leute bewusst und ohne Begründung sich bei Neuerungen in den Weg stellen, so sollte man darüber nachdenken diese zu verwarnen. Ansonsten kann man da meiner Meinung nicht mehr tun. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 19:34, 2. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Find ich eine gute Idee. Ich sehe zwar keinen Schaden darin, 7 Tage zu diskutieren, aber meistens ist nach 2-3 Tagen eh nichts mehr los. Was die Tatsache angeht, dass man solche Abstimmungen dann nicht in der Beobachtungsliste hat, hätte ich folgenden Lösungsvorschlag: Eine Vorlage erstellen, die sämtliche momentan laufenden Abstimmungen/Diskussionen listet. Zum einen lässt sie sich in die Beobachtungsliste tun, man kann sie aber auch auf der eigenen Benutzerseite einfügen oder wenn es recht ist auch im Autorenportal. —''Darth Maul'' // link= // ''Peace is a lie'' 19:36, 2. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::Mir gefällt die Idee im Prinzip auch. Um es übersichtlicher zu machen, sollte die Diskussion, wenn sie zu keiner Einigung führt, eben erst in die Vorschläge verschoben bzw. dort weitergeführt werden, wie Ackbar schon sagte. Nach den üblichen 7 Tagen kommt dann die Abstimmung. Diskussionen über große Veränderungen - wie z.B. bei Vorlage:Jahr - sollten imho am besten gleich generell hier geführt werden (oder auch auf einer separaten Seite). Denn die Vorlage, über die hier mal abgestimmt wurde, ist ja jetzt nurnoch ein kleiner Teil eines Ganzen, über das nicht abgestimmt wurde. Hätte es die Vorlage:Jahr nicht gegeben, hätte man eine Infobox mit "Regierung", "Straatsoberhaupt" etc. ja erst vorschlagen müssen. Warum sollte man sie also nicht mehr vorschlagen müssen, nur, weil sie eine Erweiterung einer bestehenden Vorlage darstellt? Schließlich ist die Veränderung für die betroffenen Artikel ja dieselbe. Die Dauer von Vorschlag und Abstimmung auf 3 Tage zu stauchen, finde ich aber nicht gut. Das sollte bei 7 bleiben. Sonst ist man mal drei Tage nicht da und hat schon eine Abstimmung verpasst. Wenn man mindestens jeden siebten Tag da sein muss, um nichts zu verpassen, ist das imho genau richtig. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 17:17, 10. Mär. 2010 (CET) Bilder Hallo wegen der Bilder auf benutzerseiten wollte ich ma Vorschlagen ob wir vieleicht mal ein paar dinge klären Fragen: #ist es nun Erlaubt Geburtstags güße ls Bilder Hochzuladen oder nicht #is es Erlaubt Fan art hochzuladen die sich etwas der JP entfernen Vorschläge nicht auf die Fragen bezogen #ich würde die maximalle bildgrösse etwas erhöhen um bessere Qualität der Bilder zu ermöglichen # ich würde in die Vorlage die man aussfüllen mus wenn man Bilder Hochläd alle Lizenzen einfügen so kann man die mit einer kleinen Beschreibung besser ausfüllen bitte ausführliche Antworten mit Begründung möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 11:27, 11. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Eine Erhöhung der Bildgrösse ist nicht nötig, man kann die Bilder in guter Qualität und trotzdem dieser Dateigrösse hochladen. Das ist somit ein Schutz, dass Bilder einfach unnötig gross sind, obwohl es gar nicht erforderlich ist. Wozu und wie sollen wir die Lizenzen wo einfügen? Die Lizenzen sind in der Beschreibung verlinkt. Das ist wirklich nicht schwer zu finden, man muss sich eifnach nur die Anweisung durchlesen. Zu den ersten beiden Fragen (was die allerdings in den Vorschlägen suchen, ist mir schleierhaft: Jedipedia:Richtlinien#Bilder 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 13:34, 11. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Pandora ich habe gesagt Zitat "Hallo wegen der Bilder auf benutzerseiten wollte ich ma Vorschlagen ob wir vieleicht mal ein paar dinge klären" damit meinte ich das wir ein paar ungereimtheiten klären sollten damit wir Produktiver sind und wir uns nicht in einen streit verwickeln wie dieser hier Datei Diskussion:Ahsoka und cobo fullHD.jpg ok is nur gut gemeint Pandora (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Der verbannte (Diskussion • Beiträge) 14:26, 11. Mär. 2010) :::Wir sind so Produktiv genug. Wenn du es nicht hinbekommst, die Bilder klein genug hochzuladen ist das dein Problem und nicht das der Jedipedia. Zu deinen ersten beiden Fragen: nein und nein! Das mit den Lizenzen versteh ich auch nicht ganz. Man lernt es doch und dann ist das unnötig. Und dein Zitat hast du hier nirgends genannt (mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass man ganz anders zitiert). Kit Diskussion 15:22, 11. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::Auserdem: Wie in der Hochladen-Mase steht, dürfen in Ausnahmefällen bis zu 8 MB verwendet werden, wenn die Bildqualität das verlang (z.B. detailierte Risszeichnungen, die sonst Details verlieren würden.) Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:24, 11. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::::Ich hab noch eine Frage zu der genannten Bilddiskussion da. Brauchen wir die nicht oder kann sie nicht gelöscht werden? das bild ist ja sowieso schon weg. Kit Diskussion 15:26, 11. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::::Ich würde sie behalten, da kann man bei weitern Bilder dieser Art drauf verweisen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:30, 11. Mär. 2010 (CET) Einbeziehen von Serien in Titel und Quellenteil Ich denke, es wäre der Übersicht im Quellenabschnitt meiner Meinung nach dienlich, wenn wir ab sofort Reihen mit in die Artikelnamen rein nehmen (Sowohl in der Quellenliste, als auch im Artikelnamen). Gerade in Artikeln mit sehr vielen Quellen würde das der Übersicht sehr zugute kommen, da man die Quellen sehr viel schneller zuordnen kann. Ich hab das ganze jetzt mal am Beispiel der Quellenliste von Luke Skywalker gezeigt: Pandora Diskussion 00:57, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Sehe ich auch so. Ich ärgere mich schon seit längerer Zeit darüber, nie genau identifizieren zu können, welcher Titel zu welcher Reihe gehört und wo ich genau im chronologisch sortierten Bücherregal suchen muss. Außerdem ersparen wir uns dadurch die unnötigen Klammerzusätze. 01:03, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Bedeutet nur eine Menge Arbeit für unseren T3 Bild:;-).gif. Bel Iblis 07:11, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Ich wäre auch dafür. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 07:14, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::Sehr gute Idee, daas kann man dann besser zuordnen. Gut, dass sich T3 hier nicht einmischt... – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:27, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::::Der Sklave hat hier nichts zu melden (-; Pandora Diskussion 14:53, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::::Beep-dup, breeeeedu. Deeediiit! T3-M4 15:35, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) Reform des Artikelwahlsystems Hallo meine lieben Kolleginnen und Kollegen! In der Vergangenheit wurde wiederholt Unmut über das Artikelwahlsystem geäußert, was unter anderem an unüberlegten oder ungerechtfertigten Stimmen sowie mangelndem Interesse lag. Auch konnten Artikel (was nicht zuletzt an der Nichtbeachtung durch viele Benutzer zusammenhängt) mit gravierenden Lücken oder Mängeln eine Auszeichnung erhalten. Schon vor längerer Zeit habe ich deshalb von verschiedenen Leuten Meinungen eingeholt und Ideen für eine Reform des Wahlsystems besprochen, aus denen ich dann vor 2 Wochen eine überarbeitete Version mit integriertem Reviewverfahren destilliert habe: Benutzer:Ben Kenobi/Wiki-Küche Diese Seite demonstriert das überarbeitete Regelwerk mit einer beispielhaften Abstimmung anhand der Exzellent-Wahlen, die Bezeichnung des Experten-Gremiums ist noch nicht endgültig. Ich bitte nun um Meinungen und Verbesserungsvorschläge, aber haltet bitte eure Beiträge euren Mitbenutzern zuliebe möglichst kurz und präzise; ein Dankeschön hierfür bereits im Voraus. Viel Freude beim Diskutieren! 17:39, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Gefällt mir. Vielleicht so generelle Kritikpunkte (Sprache, Bild/Zitat/Text-Verhältnis, Vollständigkeit usw.) einführen. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 17:42, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::An sich ist das sicher eine bessere Lösung als unsere bisherigen Abstimmungen. Aber 3 Anmerkungen: 1. Es ist nicht sinnvoll, dass man nur eigene Artikel vorschlagen darf. Wenn jetz jemand einen guten Artikel schreibt, aber diesen nie vorschlägt, evt. sogar inakitv wird, kann dieser nicht exzellent werden. 2. Wie soll sich dieser Rat eigentlich zusammensetzten? 3. Gibt es einen konkreten Grund, warum die Zahl der Mindest-Edits erhöhr wird? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:51, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Nunja, es ist ja durchaus sinnvoll, dass jemand seinen eigenen Artikel vorschlägt. Wir müssten das natürlich entsprechend unter den Benutzern verbreiten. Es ist natürlich auch generell möglich, dass jemand anderes den Artikel vorschlägt, aber dann muss immer noch jemand die Kritikpunkte verbessern (trifft auch für Wieder-/Abwahl zu). Die Zusammensetzung des Rates ist ebenfalls noch nicht geklärt, generell sollten es natürlich erfahrene Benutzer sein. Die Erhöhung der Edit-Zahl war ebenfalls ein Wunsch, der öfter geäußert wurde, u.a. von Moddi. 17:57, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::1. Geb ich dir Recht. 2. Die Fachkundigen werden ausgewählt (so wie Admin-Wahlen vllt.) 3. Dann denkt einer: "Der wurde geprüft und muss gut sein, also wieso sollte ich den lesen?" Besonders neuere Benutzer. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 17:59, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::Auch unangemeldete Benutzer sollten weiterhin Artikel aufstellen dürfen und Ackbar hat mit seinem 1. Punkt definitiv recht. Das muss unbedingt in diesem Regelwerk verändert werden, auch wenn jetzt gesagt wird, dass es auch anders geht: so steht es da nämlich nicht da drin! ::::Das mit dem Rat muss unbedingt vorher geklärt werden, bevor man hier über eine Neuerung entscheidet, die eine andere Neuerung beinhaltet. Solange das nicht geklärt ist, gehört dieser ganze Vorschlag entfernt. Und übrigens, wenn nur diese Ratsmitglieder Stimmgewalt haben, brauchen sich Außenstehende doch überhaupt nicht mehr an den Wahlen beteiligen. Jaina 18:15, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::::Nein, nach einem erfolgreichen Review wird extra gewählt. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 18:16, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::::IPs, die Vorschlagen, ist nach dem neuen Konzept schwierig, schließlich übernimmt der Vorlschlagende die Verantwortung, die Kritikpunkte des Reviews umzusetzen. Das sollte dann nicht gerade eine variable IP sein. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:18, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::::::Ich halte den Vorschlag definitiv für eine gute Idee. Nur muss, wie bereits angesprochen, die Sache mit dem Rat eindeutig geklärt werden, bevor das Konzept umgesetzt wird. Noch etwas: Ich habe Bedenken über folgenden Ansatz: „''Nach der Aufstellung folgt eine zeitlich unbegrenzte Reviewphase'' …“ Ich halte es für wichtig, dass die Reviewphase sehr wohl zeitlich begrenzt wird, um Dauerkandidaturen zu vermeiden. In der Wookieepedia hängen viele Aufstellungen monatelang im Review, und das ist für niemanden interessant. Gruß – Andro Disku 18:43, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) Ich sehe das mit dem "Rat des Ersten Wissens" auch kritisch. Ist ja schön und nett, nur warum müssen die ihr Pro geben damit der Artikel exzellent wird? Wenn die das Review absegnen, reicht das mMn schon, sonst öffnet das wieder Tür und Tor für Mauschelleien, mehr las jetzt schon. Zum anderen sehe ich ich das Problem, dass es sich irgendwie nichtmehr verhindern lässt, dass ein Artikel exzellent wird. Der macht halt ein Review, dass bis zum Ende aller Tage gehen kann, dann sind alle Kritikpunkte weg und dann kann er nur exzellent werden. Entweder begrenzt man auch das Review, oder man baut bereits dort eine Möglichkeit ein, dass man einen Artikel schon während der Reviewphase für nicht würdig (mir fällt gerade keine andere Phrase ein) einstufen kann, und er somit nicht mehr an der Wahl teilnimmt. Auch wenn ein Kontra wegen Typos u.ä. Schwachsinn ist, ist ein Kontra aus Gründen der Unvollständigkeit, Fehlerhaftigkeit u.ä. durchaus berechtigt und nötig, nur würden sie wegfallen, da dies alles ja schon im Review abgehandelt wird und somit der Artikel keine andere Wahl hat, als exzellent zu werden. Trotz des Reviews sollte der Passus wieder eingefügt werden, dass wenn ein Wahlteilnehmer einen groben Fehler entdeckt der Artikel weiterhin disqualifiziert werden können (oder hab ich ihn überlesen?). Das sind zwei Kritikpunkte, die ich sehe, bei einem zu gründlich und einem zu schlampig durchgeführten Review, die man bedenken sollte. Abseits davon; Artikel vorschlagen sollte auch weiterhin jeder können. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 18:47, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Ich halte es generell problematisch, dass IPs Artikel vorschlagen - das hat bisher noch nie zu guten Ergebnissen geführt. Warum sollten wir das also beibehalten? Genauso problematisch ist es, das Reviewverfahren zu garantieren, wenn es nicht ein solches Gremium gibt, das sich damit befasst. Außerdem habe ich im Regelwerk dafür gesorgt, dass die "Stimmgewalt" dieser Personen zwar ausschlaggebend für ein erfolgreiches Verfahren, jedoch keinesfalls ausreichend zum Bestehen des Artikels ist. Ich verstehe auch gar nicht, warum es dagegen Vorbehalte gibt, da erfahrene Benutzer die Qualität und/oder Kritikpunkte eines Artikels definitiv besser einschätzen können, als solche, die sich gerade erst angemeldet haben - erfüllte Editzahl hin oder her. Die zeitliche Begrenzung habe ich deshalb weggelassen, damit auch längere Artikel entsprechende Beachtung bekommen können. Natürlich können wir auch sagen, dass die Reviewphase maximal einen Monat oder so dauern kann. 18:49, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Den Satz über einen groben Fehler kann man natürlich mit dem Zusatz "nach Beendigung der Reviewphase" wieder einfügen, sicher. 18:51, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::: (Nach BK):Oder: Wird ein im Review genannte Mangel nach x Wochen nicht behoben, gilt das Review als gescheitert und der Artikel somit nicht als exzellent. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:52, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::Warum lassen wir's nicht einfach so, wie es jetzt ist? Wie sagt man so schön? Das Einfachste ist immer noch am besten... Naja. Ben. Wenn du nicht willst, dass IPs Artikel vorschlagen, dann lassen wir das eben nur registrierte Benutzer. Und die Erhöhung der Editzahl ist etwas übertrieben. Ich, z.b., hab erst durch die Teilnahme an lsw und exz gelernt, wie ein solcher Artikel aussehen kann. Einigen wir uns auf 75 und mit Erfahrung im Artikelschreiben. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 18:57, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) (BK)Wenn du dir sorgen machst, dass längere Artikel nicht genug Zeit abbekommen würde ich den Satz umschreiben, in soetwas "Nach der Aufstellung folgt eine '''zeitlich angemessene aber begrenzte' Reviewphase". Da jeder Artikel anders ist sollte man entsprechend auch vor jeder Reviewphase neu über deren Länge (in Wochen) entscheiden. Zudem sollte ein Passus rein alá ''"Sollte während der Reviewphase grobe Fehler im Artikel festgestellt werden, welche sich nicht innerhalb kürzester Zeit (alternativ innerhalb der Frist) beheben lassen, so kann der Artikel nicht an der Wahl teilnehmen". Sollte sich beim RV halt herausstellen, dass halt 6 Romane fehlen ist das nichts, was man innerhalb der RV-Phase nach schieben sollte, damit der Artikel um jeden Preis exzellent wird. Zudem finde ich den Absatz über die Einzelnachweise doof, dass man sich dort zu sehr auf die Anzahl von drei Quellen versteift. Dies sollte man aufbrechen und als SAtz, und nicht als Zahl formulieren.--Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 19:03, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) :@Mandalor: Bei den Editzahlen geht es darum, dass der Benutzer die Jedipedia schonmal kennengelernt haben sollte. 50 Edits sind viel zu schnell erreicht. Wenn man gut dabei ist, schaffst du das in einer Woche, wenn du nur Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler berichtigst kannst du das in ein, zwei Tagen schaffen. Damit ist der Benutzerschaft aber nicht geholfen. Der Benutzer sollte Erfahrung haben und wissen was er da tut, nach Möglichkeit schon selbst längere Artikel verfasst haben und sich bitte auch jenseits der 12 befinden. Da man nicht alles haben kann, ist die kleinste Nenner hiervon, dass man die Editzahlen (zusammen mit den erforderlichen Mindeststimmen, die nicht erhöht wurden) mit der steigenden Zahl der Benutzer mit zu erhöhen. In der Wikipedia braucht(e) man 450 Edits, somit kommt man bei uns noch ganz gut weg mit 100. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 19:10, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Nunja, wenn der Autor es schafft, ist ja nichts dagegen einzuwenden, weshalb ich "innerhalb des Reviewzeitraums" für angemessen halte. 19:07, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Nachtrag: Wenn der Autor es wiederum in der Frist schaft, sollte diese wiederum auch wieder verlängert werden um das neue auch zu überblicken. Dennoch halte ich es nur sinnvoll dies bei kleineren Änderungen zu berücksichtigen. Wenn wirklich 6 Romane fehlen sollte man wirklich darüber nachdenken, ob man den Artikel nicht solange von der Wahl ausschließt bis diese eingearbeitet wurden. Wenn nur 5 kleine Sätze aus 2 Onlineartikeln fehlen (sw.com, WotC etc.) dann kann man das sicher auch innerhalb der RV-Phase machen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 19:15, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::Hierzu könnte man beispielsweise die Position eines "Ratsmitglieds" ins Spiel bringen, der dem Benutzer die Überarbeitung nahelegt und bei Zustimmung des zweiten die Aufstellung beenden kann. Bestenfalls sollte ein Artikel bei solch gravierenden Mängeln nicht kandidieren... 19:20, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::::Muss es unbedingt eine „Reviewphase“ sein? Ich möchte nicht, dass am Ende ein Zusammenspiel von dem anderen Review und den Wahlen gibt, denn die Artikel im Review sind ja eher nicht unbedingt Auszeichnungskandidaten, sondern ihnen muss noch etwas unter die Arme geholfen habe. Wie wäre es mit einfach „Korrekturphase“ oder Ä. Hat jemand eine Idee? Bel Iblis 07:58, 18. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::::Naja, das Review hier ist ja in die Wahl integriert und hat mit dem anderen Review nicht direkt was zu tun. Wenn dich stört, dass es denselben Namen hat, nunja, Namen kann man ja sehr schnell ändern (Begutachtung, Sichtung, Fehlerausmerzverfahren, Audit (Was eigentlich perfekt passen würde...), ..., ..., ...) Pandora Diskussion 10:28, 18. Mär. 2010 (CET) Zum besseren Verständnis der Aufgaben und des Aufbau des Benutzergremiums habe ich eine entsprechende Portalseite entworfen. Die aufgelisteten Benutzer sind meine Vorschläge für die Mitglieder des Rates, weitere Vorschläge oder Ablehnungen der Mitgliedschaften können natürlich hier diskutiert werden. Ich möchte nochmals darauf hinweisen, dass die Abstimmung bei den Artikelwahlen unter keinen Umständen allein von dieser Benutzergruppe bestritten wird, weshalb die nötigen Stimmen zum Bestehen auf 2 beschränkt wurden. Es sind weiterhin insgesamt 5 Pros von allen wahlberechtigten Wiki-Benutzern zur erfolgreichen Kandidatur erforderlich. 00:17, 25. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Ich würde auf jeden Fall noch C-3PO mit rein nehmen. Der ist zwar im Moment recht inaktiv, ansonsten aber recht kompetent. Admiral Ackbar 00:21, 25. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Ich habe folgenden Vorschlag: Nach der erfolgreich verlaufenden Abwahl muss eine Auflistung der Kritikpunkte mit der Archivierung auf der Diskussionsseite des entsprechenden Artikels zu finden sein. – Damit wird man als Archivar sozusagen „gezwungen“, die einzelnen Kritikpunkte noch einmal kurz aufzulisten (vielleicht sowas wie: ::Der Artikel wurde aus folgenden Gründen abgewählt: * Quelle 1, Quelle 232 und Quelle 755 unzureichend/nicht eingearbeitet. * Neutralere Perspektive vonnötigen (zu sehr auf die Galaktische Republik gerichtet) ::oder so) Mag vielleicht für den Archivar ein wenig Arbeit bedeutet, hieße auf der anderen Seite jedoch, dass man sich die ganze Abstimmung nicht unbedingt noch einmal durchlesen muss, sondern eine prägnante Auflistung von Kritikpunkten als Korrektor direkt findet, die es abzuarbeiten gilt. Sobald alle Punkte dann abgearbeitet wurden, kann die Wiederwahl direkt erfolgen. Versteht jeder, was ich meine? Bel Iblis 20:36, 27. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Ich denke ich gebe auch mal meinen Senf dazu: Das neue System inklusive Review und einem "Rat" gefällt mir soweit ganz gut. Langwierige und bisweilen nervige Diskussionen können im Vorfeld ausgetragen und wichtige Kritikpunkte bereits vorab geklärt werden. Ob zwingend ein Pro des "Rates" vorliegen muss ist natürlich so eine Sache. Ich persönlich fände das in Ordnung, denke jedoch dass der Rat mindestens ein veto-Recht besitzen müsste. Die Bezeichnung "Rat des ersten Wissens" klingt für mich (und das wird vermutlich auch einigen Besuchern und neuen Benutzern so gehen) ein wenig geschwollen, aber es geht wohl erstmal ums Prinzip. Ich wäre soweit auf alle Fälle dafür. Liebe Grüße, Kyle 16:29, 28. Mär. 2010 (CEST) Editintro beim Bearbeiten ausgezeichneter Artikel Eine weitere Neuerung befindet sich ab sofort in der Testphase: Die Editintros bei Exzellenten, Lesenswerten und UC-Artikeln. Diese sollen Qualitätsminderungen durch unerfahrene Benutzer oder Anons verhindern und so auch den Wartungsaufwand mindern. Die Vorlagen findet ihr unter Vorlage:EXZIntro, Vorlage:LWAIntro und Vorlage:UCIntro. Ich bitte nun um Meinungen und Verbesserungsvorschläge, aber haltet bitte eure Beiträge euren Mitbenutzern zuliebe möglichst kurz und präzise; ein Dankeschön hierfür bereits im Voraus. Viel Freude beim Diskutieren! 17:39, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Sehr schön. Vielleicht solche Artikel auch für IPs sperren. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 17:46, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Ja, isb. bei UC, aber auch bei den anderen, ist das sinnvoll. Aber lwa/exz Artikel sollten nicht generell halbgesperrt werden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:48, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Sperrung halte ich auch für unnötig. Ansonsten halte ich den Hinweis für eine gute Maßnahme, auch wenn Vandalen dadurch wohl kaum abgeschreckt werden. Als Hinweis für neue, unerfahrenene oder anonyme Benutzer ist es jedoch gut. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 18:11, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::Die Sperrung wurde weiter oben vorgeschlagen und nicht weiter verfolgt. Außerdem sind wir gerade mit der Installation des Missbrauchsfilters beschäftigt, um Vandalismus zu verhindern. 18:13, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::::Ich halt das für keine Idee. Ich kann mich schon nicht an die neue UC-Vorlage gewöhnen, weil die mir so dermaßen entgegen schreit, dass ich sie (Zumindest bei den meisten Artikeln) im Unterbewusstein bewusst übersehe. Wenn ihr versteht was ich meine. Und ich finde, dass die Vorlage wenn dann, kleiner sein sollte. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 18:59, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Ich finde die Idee grundsätzlich gut. Doch kann ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass sie irgendwas verändert. Grund 1: Wer die (früher optisch agressivere) UC übersieht oder billigend in Kauf nimmt, liest auch den Mist nicht und hält sich davon nicht ab. Grund 2: Wer einen Artikel als Neuling bearbeitet, erkennt strenggenommen keinen Unterschied bei exzellent/lesenswert. Er denkt auch weiterhin, dass seine Änderung wichtig ist, sonst würde er ja nicht die Zeit opfern. Daher sind für mich die Vorlagen zwar eine schöne Idee, man hat was geschaffen, aber effektiv halte ich sie für nicht. PS: Das ist für mich das selbe, als würde ich ein Stoppschild überfahren und danach die Meldung bekommen: "Sie haben ein Stoppschild überfahren.". Stattdessen hilft es, ihn anzuhalten und ihm zu sagen: "So nicht, sonst Führerschein weg.". Dafür haben wir ja die ganzen Warnungsvorlagen a la Vorschau benutzen usw. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 17:17, 16. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Also, ich finde die Idee gut. Man sollte sich bewusst sein was man tut, das ist eine schöne Möglichkeit noch mal zu sehen woran man ist und was man tut, ob sie letztendlich auch weniger Wartungsaufwand bringt ist doch im Prizip zweitranig. Den erstens werden auch IPs neue User,... weiter an den Artikel Änderungen vornehemen wir sollten dies nicht versuchen zu unterbinden. Ich sehe das eher als eine Warnung bzw. eine Auffordeungen zu dem best möglichen Ergebnis des Autors damit der Artikel weiterhin so gut bleibt bzw. besser wird. Zweitens sollte in dem Zug auch mal wieder nach dem Loginsuccess geschaut werden, den der geht ja jetzt schon ne Zeit auch nicht mehr und ist auch eine diese Hilfen die man als alter Hase getrost Ignorieren kann aber neuen den Einstieg erleichtert. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 17:31, 16. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Ich finde die Idee nicht so gut, die Exzellenten Artikel, werden dann mit Solchen Warnhinweisen etwas "verunstaltet". Sie sehen jedenfalls nicht mehr so schön aus. Das Sperren der IP's für die überarbeitung der Exelenten und der Lesenwerten finde ich gut, da das was bringen würde. Sonst man kann doch eh jede Änderung rückgängig machen. Ist nur meine Meinung möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 10:33, 17. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::Inwiefern werden die Exzellenzen/Lesenswerten Artikel denn verunstaltet? Die Vorlage sieht man nur, wenn man den Artikel bearbeitet. Solange man dies nicht tut, ist die Vorlage unsichtbar. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 11:05, 17. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::::Achso das Wßte ich nicht möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Der verbannte]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 12:13, 17. Mär. 2010 (CET) Enzyklopädischer Stil Es gibt sehr viele Artikel, die Sätze beinhalten wie ''Ob er die Schlacht von....überlebt hast ist nicht bekannt oder was mit ihm nach...passiert ist, ist nicht bekannt oder der Werdegang von ist ungewiss usw. Nun steht zwar in den Richtlinien, dass solche Spekulationen, nichts anderes sind diese Sätze, erlaubt sind, wenn man sie als solche kennzeichnet, so dass keine Missverständnisse auftauchen. Das ist sinnfrei und schwachsinnig, denn: Erstens: wir sind eine Enzyklopädie und weder die WP (da bin ich mir nicht 100 %) sicher noch die Wikipedia (da bin ich mir zu 95 % sicher) haben solche Sätze und Zweitens: Sollte doch noch etwas dazu in Erfahrung gebracht werden, dann muss dieser Satz ehe gelöscht werden. Des Weiteren kann und darf es nicht angehen, dass Artikel, die eindeutig Stub-Charakter haben künstlich durch so etwas in die Länge gezogen werden. Deshalb bitte ich darum, dass die Richtlinien diesbezüglich geändert werden. Selbst wenn es Gegenstimmen gibt, und dich M. lasse ich mal außer Acht, nicht, dass mit deinem Sack noch was passiert (für alle, die jetzt aufschreien: er hat selbst gesagt, dass mein Löschen dieser sinnfreien Sätze ihm auf seinen Sack geht!), bitte ich darum objektiv zu bleiben. Danke. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 18:17, 17. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Ich geb zwar zu, dass ich solche Sätze auch mal eine Zeit lang benutzt hab, aber im Prinzip stimme ich dir zu. Toller Stil ist das nicht und im Prinzip sowieso relativ eindeutig. Ich würde solche Sätze einfach entfernen, ob sowas jedoch in die Richtlinien muss, ist doch eher fraglich. Die werden eh kaum gewartet und sie können deshalb nur bedingt als das, was hier wirklich passiert, angesehen werden. —''Darth Maul'' // link= // ''Peace is a lie'' 20:16, 17. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Ich finde, hier muss man eindeutig trennen, zwischen Sätzen alla "Was danach passiert ist, ist nicht bekannt" und "Danach passierte dasundas, aber ob er dabei war, ist nicht bekannt". Das ist grundlegend was anderes. Variante 1 macht wohl wirklich nicht viel mehr Sinn, als das Ende noch offen hinzuschreiben, anstatt einfach die Geschichte abrupt abbrechen zu lassen (und insofern macht es doch wieder irgendwie Sinn). Variante 2 erzählt dabei von Sachen, die noch danach passiert sind, wo es wahrscheinlich ist, das das Objekt des Artikels etwas damit zu tun gehabt hat, und stellt somit eine Information da, die durchaus drin sein sollte. Pandora Diskussion 20:27, 17. Mär. 2010 (CET) Erstens: Danke, dass schon mal eine Beteiligung dar ist :-). Zweitens. Natürlich hast du recht Pandora, aber diese Sätze werden in keiner anderen seriösen Enzyklopädie verwendet. Und das aprupte Abbrechen ist nur dann unschön, wenn es wirklich gravierend ist. Aber wenn man z.B. schreibt: Ben und die anderen kehrten schließlich in Chalmuns Bar ein und tranken auf ihren Sieg...das ist doch ein schönes Ende. Wenn dann noch so ein Satz käme wie: ''Was mit Ben und den anderen danach passierte, ist nicht bekannt das ist blöd. Zudem kommen im Moment immer neue Quellen zu Artikeln wo viel Was danach passierte blablabla. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 06:55, 18. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Ich finde nunmal, das grad bei solchen Artikeln, wie beispielsweise Igear, bei denen die Quelle eine Zukunft nahe legt, sollte diese auch erwähnt werden. Bei diesem Beispiel gibt es grob gesehen nur 2 Möglichkeiten, entweder sie kommen in das "Gelobte Land" oder sie sterben alle beim Bombardement (streng genommen könnten sie natürlich auch erst im "Gelobten Land" ankommen, und dann dort durch das Bombardement sterben, aber das deckt der Satz mmn auch ab). Wenn man den Abschlusssatz jetzt weg lässt, enthält man dem Leser Informationen vor, weil es ja bekannt ist, dass diese beiden Möglichkeiten für seine Zukunft existieren. Bei Artikeln wie Adum Larp müsste man jetzt drüber Diskutieren, ob die Information, das nichts weiteres bekannt ist, eine Information ist, die im Artikel stehen soll, oder ob das weg soll, weil u.U. in anderen Quellen durchaus noch etwas über ihn stehen könnte. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 09:54, 18. Mär. 2010 (CET) Ja, aber es ist eine wahrscheinliche Zukunft. Vielleicht ist auch alles anders gekommen...sagen wir eine dritte Möflichkeit (bei Igear) zum Besipiel. Außerdem, ich weiß, dass ich es schon mehrmals wiederholt habe, ist es nicht enzyklopädisch. Des Weiteren müsste man auch bei Artikeln wie bei Han Solo, der ja auch irgendwann mal stirbt, das hinschreiben, was aber totaler Schwachsinn ist, weil man weiß, dass zu diesen großen Charakteren immer mal wieder etwas kommt. Aber ich sehe gerade, dass es auch in der Wookiepedia solche Sätze gib: z.B. bei Igear: It is likely when the Promised Land was found Rukil and Gendar had to force him to share his supplies with the rest of the village for their journey. He, like all the other Outcasts, left the Undercity village for the Promised Land. Also lassen wir dann das Ganze...wobei gibt es drei Sachen, die auf jeden Fall geändert werden müssen und das ist auch ein Kompromiss in meine Richtung: Wenn der Artikel XYZ nur aus EINEM Satz besteht und der Verfasser deswegen schreibt: Sein weiteres Schicksal ist nicht bekannt. Das sollte nicht erlaubt sein, wegen des Stub-Charakters, zweitens es muss so sein wie bei Igear, dass es auf jeden Fall eine der beiden Möglichkeiten geben kann und drittens nur die Artikel solche Sätze bekommen wo auf jeden Fall klar ist, dass da irgendwie noch was sein könnte und nicht bei solchen Artikel verwenden, wo eigentlich schon fast alles erzählt ist und man nur das Todesdatum nicht weiß und man dann schreibt: Was mit ihm weiterhin gescah..... Oder Pandora, was meinst du dazu? Liebe Grüße und ein schönes Wochenende, Darth Hate 10:20, 20. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Für mich ist die Jedipedia auch keine Enzyklopädie, dafür haben wir keine feste Redaktion. Auch wie die Artikel geschrieben werden, sind wenig enzyklopädisch. Stattdessen trumpfen sie in den besten Fällen sprachlich auf und weisen im strengen Vergleich vergleichsweise wenig Details auf. Deshalb sehe ich die Jedipedia hier als eine Sammlung von Informationen rund um Star Wars an, die von Autoren in der Oberfläche eines Wikis geschrieben und gespeichert wurden. Deshalb trifft man hier meiner Meinung nach auch auf mehrere Dinge, die sich von einer Enzyklopädie entfernen. Grundsätzlich sehe ich es exakt wie Pandora es in seinem Eingangspost beschrieben hat. Letztlich glaube ich, dass es sich vor allem in einem ausgezeichneten Artikel nicht gehört, einfach ein abruptes Ende zu haben. Mehr als ein Satz ist meistens nicht möglich, ohne Vermutungen reinzubringen. Ingesamt sage ich daher, lasst uns diese Sätze behalten. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 11:47, 20. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::Die jenigen Artikel die die sätze schon haben, können sie meinetwegen behalten aber für die Zukunft sollte man da was machen.Darth Hate 12:04, 20. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::::Bei solchen Fällen können die ruhig weg, aber wenn dann ganz oder gar nicht. Pandora Diskussion 18:03, 20. Mär. 2010 (CET) Also, ich sehe hier gar kein Problem, auch nicht in den drei Fällen, die du zuletzt beschrieben hast, Darth Hate: *Artikel, die nur aus einem oder zwei Sätzen bestehen, obwohl es noch mehr zu sagen gibt, können grundsätzlich gelöscht werden. Und ein weiterer Satz, der aber keine Information enthält, wird den Artikel nicht vorm Löschen bewahren. Denn auf den Inhalt kommt es ja an. Genauso wenig macht so ein einzelner Satz den Unterschied zwischen normalem Artikel und Stub. *''"...dass es auf jeden Fall eine der beiden Möglichkeiten geben kann", das ist schon in den Richtlinien beschrieben: ''"Wenn sich eine Vermutung '''durch Fakten ergibt', könnt ihr diese Möglichkeit nennen, ..."'' Man darf also schon nach bestehenden Richtlinien nicht einfach wilde Spekulationen anstellen, sondern darf nur Möglichkeiten beschreiben, von denen man aufgrund von indirekten Informationen auch wirklich ausgehen kann. *Und ob ein Satz wie "Was dann mit ihm geschah, ist unbekannt.", den Artikel irgendwie bereichert, das muss von Fall zu Fall durch gesunden Menschenverstand entschieden werden. Wir können ja nicht per Richtlinie bestimmte Sätze in bestimmten Fällen verbieten. Das führt einfach zu weit. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 23:22, 21. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Natürlich magst du recht haben. Aber mal ehrlich: was bringen denn bitte diese Sätze? Ich meine, dass es einige Artikel in der letzten Zeit gab, die nur aus einem Einleitungssatz und dem Was dann passierte ist unbekannt....''_Satz besatnd und auchnicht gelöscht wurde. Und man sollte ja nicht die ganzen Richtlinien ändern...evtl. ein wenig modifizieren. Denn bei mancehn Artikeln hört sich das wirklich nach Spekulationen des Autoren an. Bei manchen Artikeln jedoch, wo es zum Besipiel 2 Möglichkeiten gibt, kann man ruhig so etwas schreiben. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 09:17, 22. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Wenn sich ein Satz nach Spekulation anhört, dann ist er schlecht formuliert und jeder hat das Recht, ihn zu verbessern. Und wenn man weiß, dass es sich tatsächlich nur um eine Spekulation handelt, dann hat man das Recht, den Satz zu entfernen. Das gilt für alle Sätze, also auch für solche. Der Sinn solcher Sätze besteht zunächst mal darin, indirekte Informationen in den Artikel aufzunehmen. Der Beispielsatz in den Richtlinien (über einen Jedi der Klonkriege) ist da ideal:"Ob er der Order 66 zum Opfer fiel, ist nicht bekannt."'' Auch wenn dieser bestimmte Jedi in keiner Quelle zusammen mit der Order 66 erwähnt wird, gibt es natürlich die Information, dass sich die Order 66 gegen alle Jedi richtet, was natürlich auch eine potenzielle Bedrohung für diesen bestimmten Jedi bedeutet, auf die im Artikel ruhig hingewiesen werden kann. Desweiteren dienen sie dazu, das Ende eines Artikels weniger abrupt enden zu lassen, wodurch er sich schöner ließt. Zuletzt zeigt der Satz auch an, dass die Quellen nur bis zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt Informationen über eine Person liefern. Steht in einem Artikel z.B., dass jemand auf eine Mission geschickt wurde und dann endet der Artikel, weil in der zugrunde liegenden Quelle auch nichts weiter darüber geschrieben wird (weil's z.B. nur ein Nebencharakter war), dann kann das durch soeinen Satz gezeigt werden. Natürlich kann man das auch unter HDK schreiben, aber das macht dann ja auch keinen Unterschied. Wie gesagt: Man sollte einfach von Fall zu Fall vernünftig darüber nachdenken, ob dieser oder jener Satz Informationen transportiert oder den Artikel besser ausklingen lässt und dann danach handeln. Eine Vorschrift, wann welcher Satz geschrieben oder nicht geschrieben werden darf, ist hierfür imho nur umständlich. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 21:40, 22. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Obi-Wan, das ist, mit Verlaub gesagt, eine sehr gute Sache, die du da anführst! Jetzt hast du mich überzeugt, da es schon richtig ist, dass es sich a. besser anhört und b. ja auch im Rahmen des Möglichen liegt (z.B. Order 66). Jetzt gibt es aber noch ein Problem und es wäre schön, wenn du mir da eine Antwort geben könntest: Wenn ich einen Satz sehe und erkenne, dass 1. der Artikel auch gut ohne diesen Satz auskommt, 2. der Artikel mit diesem Speulativ-Satz nur 2 Sätze lang ist und 3. man wirklich erkennt, dass dieser Satz auf wilden Spekulationen beruht, dann darf man ihn doch löschen! So, aber dann gibt es gewisse User, die sich in ihre Ehre gekränkt fühlen und das rückgängig machen, obwohl meinetwegen aller DREI Punkte zutreffen. Was ist mit diesem Problem? Das war nämlich von Grund auf meine Hauptsorge. Herzliche Grüße, Darth Hate 09:10, 23. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::Wenn ein Satz nicht regelkonform ist und darum gelöscht wird, darf das natürlich nicht rückgängig gemacht werden. Tut es jemand trotzdem, dann ist das ein Verstoß gegen die Richtlinien - wenn auch erstmal nur ein geringerer. Wenn nun jemand, wiederholt und bewusst gegen die Richtlinien verstößt und nicht mit sich reden lässt, dann wird er gesperrt werden. Dein erster Punkt - wenn man ihn wörtlich nehmen kann - wirft aber ein Problem auf: Ob ein Artikel auch ohne einen bestimmten Satz auskommen kann, lässt sich objektiv nämlich kaum beurteilen - es ist zu einem gewissen Grad vom persönlichen Standpunkt abhängig. In einem Gemeinschaftsprojekt muss man sich dessen bewusst sein und man muss die Eigenheiten der anderen Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft auch in einem gewissen Maße tolerieren und respektieren. Darum sollte man sich nicht fragen, ob der Artikel ohne den Satz auskommt, sondern, ob der Satz den Artikel wirklich verschlechtert. Wenn also so ein Satz den Richtlinien entspricht und auch sonst nicht destruktiv ist, dann sollte man ihn nicht löschen, auch, wenn er einem persönlich vielleicht nicht so gefällt. Tut man das doch, ist es kein Wunder, wenn der Autor sich gekränkt fühlt und man provoziert nur unnötig eine Trotzreaktion, also das Rückgängigmachen. (Bei Stubs z.B. denkt der Eine, ein Satz wie: "Was dann mit ihm geschah ist nicht bekannt.", wäre fehl am Platz, weil dies auf den Leser wie eine künstliche Streckung des Artikels wirkt. Der Andere findet den Satz sinnvoll, weil die drei, vier anderen Sätze allein sonst so wirken, als habe man die Quelle einfach nicht vollständig ausgewertet. Natürlich haben beide Recht und wenn einer den Text des anderen nach seinem Geschmack umschreibt, gibt es natürlich Streit.) Auch von der Zusammenfassung gebrauch zu machen, kann einer Kränkung vorbeugen, weil der Andere dann weiß, warum man das gemacht hat. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 20:56, 24. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::::Jetzt bin ich zufrieden ;-). Ich möchte mich bei allen Beteiligten, aber im Besonderen bei dir, Obi-Wan, für die rege Teilnahme und Lösunsvorschläge bedanken und werde in Zukunft nicht einfach wild jeden Was danach geschah-Satz löschen sondern schauen ob er passt. Eine Frage: Was geschieht denn jetzt mit dieser DIsku? kommt es zu einer Abstimmung, was nicht sein muss. Wird sie für beendet erklärt`Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 21:00, 24. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::::::Wenn keiner mehr Interesse daran hat, eine Abstimmung zu machen, wird auch keiner eine starten. Und dann gibt es auch keine. ;) - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 21:16, 24. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::::::Okay, danke ;-). Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate Neue Spalte in der Infobox Ich fände es sinvoll in den Infoboxen die Spalte "Preis" in "Preis_alt" und "Preis-neu" aufzuteilen, da bei vielen FAhrzeugen, Raumschiffen, ... der neuwertige und gebrauchte Preis bekannt ist. Sonnst wird es uneinheitlich (einer schreibt "gebraucht: xxx Credits", der andere schreibt "xxx Credits (gebraucht)", etc.) Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 21:46, 20. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Überflüssig, dass lässt sich mit * lösen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 22:31, 20. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Ist klar. Es geht darum, dass manche * gebraucht: xx Credits und manche * XXX Credits (Anrufbeantworter 23:21, 20. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::Bei Droiden ist es schon so, dass es ein "Preis" und ein "Preis_alt" gibt. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 01:22, 21. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::::Ja, aber braucht man solch eine extra Spalte wirklich? Eine einzige Spalte Preis reischt mMn, wo man dann beides eintragen kann. Wie man dies wiederum einträgt – ob nun einheitlich oder nicht – ist dabei doch prinzipiell egal. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 02:27, 21. Mär. 2010 (CET) Kategorien mit nur einem Eintrag löschen Es nimmt leider in letzter Zeit etwas zu, dass immer mehr Kategorien erstellt werden, welche insgesamt genau einen Artikel beinhalten. Weder wird sich die Mühe gemacht andere Artikel, welche ebenfalls dort hineingehören mit zu kategorisieren, noch wird – das andere extrem – geschaut ob diese Kategorie überhaupt sinnvoll ist. Hierbei rede ich nicht von Totschlagkategorien (eine Kategorien die so allgemein ist, dass man dort hunderte von Artikeln einsortieren müsste bspw. Kategorien:General), sondern meine ich, dass sich die Ersteller der Kategorie (sowohl derjenige, welcher sie in einen Artikel schreibt, als auch der, welcher sie am Ende erstellt) sich scheinbar die geringsten Gedanken darüber machen, ob es jemals mehr als ein, oder auch zwei Einträge für diese Kategorie geben wird. Der erste Fall ist hierbei einfach nur lästig und erzeugt Arbeit für die jenigen, welche dem unachtsamen Kategorieersteller hinterher räumen müssen. Beim zweiten Fall jedoch sehe ich, neben Speicherpaltzverschwendung, hauptsächlich den Nachteil, dass sie irreführend sind (man klickt auf die Kategorie, erhält nur einen Eintrag und denkt sich „Ja, toll!“) und dem Besucher somit nichts bringen. Bei der Kategorie:Planeten nach Systemen sind wir ja schon übergegangen nur noch neue Kategorien zu erstellen, wenn auch wirklich bekannt ist, dass es mehrere Planeten in einem jeweiligen System gibt. Ähnliches wollte ich nun auch für andere Bereiche vorschlagen. Bei Kategorien wo wir wissen, dass es dort in absehbarer Zeit keine weiteren Einträge geben wird (mit WP gegenchecken), sollten man zu deren Löschung tendieren und den Artikel nach Möglichkeit in andere, allgemeinere Kategorien einsortieren. Wenn es aber wiederum plausibel ist, dass es mehr Einträge geben wird, nicht (bspw. ist es plausibler, dass wir noch ein weiteres Schiff der Vierten Flotte erfahren, als dass ein Roman o.ä. nochmal Shelkonwa zum Thema hat). Wir sollten wegkommen von einem Automatismus einfach immer eine Kat zu jedem Thema nach Schema F (Tiere von x, Städte auf y) zu erstellen, nur weil das bei anderen Artikeln auch so ist. Leere Kategorien bringen nämlich nichts. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 14:23, 25. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Auf jeden Fall sollte man das differenziert betrachten. Bei Städte auf Shelkonwa gebe ich die völlig recht, dass die unnötig ist, wärhend hingegeg Kategorien auf Personen nach Spezies mit nur einem eintrag (wie z.B. Kategorie:Harch) aufgrund der Übersichtlichkeit und Einheitlichkeit weiter existieren sollten. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:46, 25. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Nun, das ist ja klar. Je allgemeiner die Kategorie wird, desto wahrscheinlicher ist es, dass sich dort noch mehr Einträge finden lassen. Je spezieller jedoch desto unwahrscheinlicher wird es. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 14:52, 25. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Dass Kategorien mit nur einem Eintrag gelöscht werden sollten, da stimme ich euch zu. Aber ich denke, das sollte doch besser für alle gleich gelten und nicht nur für "spezielle". Denn im nächsten Roman/Comic/Spiel kann doch genausogut eine Stadt auf Shelkonwa vorkommen, wie ein Harch. Aber in beiden Fällen sollte keine Kategorie existieren, solange es den möglichen zweiten Eintrag noch nicht gibt. Man muss ja auch bedenken, dass, auch wenn es die zweite Stadt/Person in den Quellen gibt, es noch lange keinen Artikel zu ihr geben muss und die Kategorie dann trotzdem nur einen Eintrag hat. Der Leser weiß das natürlich nicht und fühlt sich darum trotzdem etwas verschaukelt. Kategorien sollten einfach immer erst dann erstellt werden, wenn es zwei Artikel gibt, die darin einsortiert werden können. Denn eine Kategorie mit nur einem Eintrag ist immer sinnlos, egal, ob es da theoretisch noch einen geben könnte/müsste oder nicht. So oder so, wird man nicht schlauer, wenn man sie anklickt. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 18:59, 26. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::Prinzipiell gebe ich euch drein zwar recht, aber wisst ihr, wie viele Kats es mit nur einem Artikel gibt. Das Interessante ist ja auch, dass einige User, ich zähle übrigens auch dazu, zur Wp schielen: Dort haben viele Kats, die hier nur einen Artikel haben, mindestens 2. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 19:07, 26. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::::Um sich außerdem doppelte Arbeit zu sparen, denn es ist nervig eine KAt zu löschen, die evtl. in 2 Moaten gbraucht wird, sollte mal ein technikversierter Admin oder ein Normaluser eine neue Möglichkeit erfinden': Dass man auch ''rote Artikel ohne diese zu erstellen kategorisieren kann. Zum Beispiel Kategorie:Yaka. Im Moment hat sie nur einen Eintrag. Es ginbt aber den roten Artikel Luwingo, ebenfalls ein Yaka. Also wären es schon zei Yakas und damit darf die Kat nicht mehr gelöscht werden. Der Artikel Luwingo exitiert aber nur auf der WP. Kein Jper hat bis jetzt diesen Artikel verfasst. Es signalisiert aber, dass es durchaus noch mehr Artikel für eine Kat geben kann. Gruß, Darth Hate 23:16, 26. Mär. 2010 (CET)